


Black and Blue

by SwampyGreenie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Drugging, Drunk Kissing, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Multi, Sexy Magnus, Shameless Smut, drugged, drunk!Alec, drunk!jace, faerie drugs, fangirling, i guess some fluff, jalec - Freeform, jealous boyfriends, pandemonium, shipping girlfriends, trust sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampyGreenie/pseuds/SwampyGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and the crew go to the Pandemonium for some fun times and meet up with Magnus. Things turn heavier when a faerie slips Alec a drugged beverage. Magnus is forced to take him home and shameless sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I no own TMI. Although I would like to own my own Magnus and Alec. ;D
> 
> Warning! This does contain drunk sex that some might group with dub-con...but let me assure it's full con. :P Alec wants it just as much as anyone else. Fuck him, yea.

The _Pandemonium_ was packed with an array of Downworlders and humans alike. The strobe lights pulsed over the crowd of dancers at the center of the room, where people and inhuman things grinded against one another like one mass of writhing, tangled limbs and Alec grimaced. The crowd was almost as intimidating as a mosh pit. In the corner, a really pretty pixie boy with purple eyes shook his hips seductively to the music and fluffed up his wings playfully. Near the bar, a small group of mundane girls giggled at some hot guy who was trying to crack some terrible pickup lines, while they each held their virgin drinks like they actually contained alcohol.

Jace and Clary had broken away from their group to dance and Isabelle had started a conversation with a bright eyed faerie, leaving Alec to stand around as he waited for Magnus to show up. After a few moments, Alec pushed his way over to the bar and ordered a red wine that sounded too sweet. Sipping at his drink, Alec leaned on his elbows as he casually waited for Magnus by watching the bartender work with deft fingers as he polished and dried shot glass after shot glass.

Suddenly the smell of opium, a drug that only Downworlders really used, slinked around him and into his nose, and Alec moved to turn slowly and asses the source; however, a thin hand slid up the small of his back, cold slipping just under his shirt. He regretted letting Isabelle convince him to wear anything other than his loose black shirt and jeans, but she had refused to let him leave the Institute without dressing for the occasion. Which in her language meant nothing short of the tightest shirt and pair of jeans he owned.

“Why hello there, beautiful.” Purred a soft voice he could barely hear over the loud mundane music.

Alec turned to tell Magnus off for making him wait so long, but he was greeted with a sight of white hair dyed red at the tips, and gleaming pink eyes. He recoiled away from the cold hand and took a step back, facing the shorter warlock.

“I’m sorry…” he stuttered. “I’m already waiting for-”

The warlock waved a hand and cut him off.

“How about it sweet cheeks?” he purred, eyelids lowering seductively. “Do you want to go somewhere private and have a little _fun_?”

Alec flushed a dark shade. Before he could answer however, a larger, warmer hand slipped into his back pocket, cupping his ass through the tight material, and tugged him back into a familiar broad chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see glitter shimmering in the lights and he smirked, relieved. _Magnus._

“How about it, Blake?” his boyfriend growled possessively, his chest rumbling against Alec’s back. “You leave my boyfriend alone, and keep your grubby paws off of him, I might let you walk out tonight unharmed.”

The younger warlock looked surprised, but recovered very quickly and muttered a fast apology before turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd. Alec turned to his boyfriend.

“Thanks Magnu-un!”

Magnus had leaned down to meet Alec’s lips with his own, effectively cutting him off. The Shadowhunter melted against his warlock, his hands coming up to press into Magnus’s hard chest, fingers tangling in his soft, purple shirt as their lips meeting full and open. Magnus’s tongue pressed passed Alec’s parted lips and the Shadowhunter whined softly between them, his fingers clenching tighter. If Magnus didn’t have his arms wrapped possessively around Alec’s waist, he would have sunk to the ground on weak knees.

Magnus didn’t pull away until Alec was shoving at his chest, turning his head to the side and ripping his lips from Magnus’s so that he could draw in fresh air, his own chest heaving against his boyfriend’s.

“ _Magnus!_ ” Alec whimpered between inhales. “You save me, and then try to kill me?”

Magnus chuckled in response, smiling down into Alec’s blue eyes, watery with tears. He raised his hand and cupped Alec’s cheek, thumb brushing over Alec’s long lashes as one blue eye closed under his touch.

“You’re so beautiful.” Magnus murmured, never mind that they were standing in a club that pulsed around them.

All Magnus could see was Alec, his bare arms budging firm with hard muscles. His shirt was so small it clung to his chest, stretching tightly across his pectorals, and it had shifted up an inch or so against his hips, revealing a sliver of smooth, unmarked skin that was so pale it shimmered in the _Pandemonium’s_ pulsing lights. His pants were so tight they left almost nothing to the imagination. His ass, Magnus took notice, looked absolutely glorious.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, as he swayed slightly, still clinging tightly to Magnus, his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Let’s dance.” Magnus proclaimed.

Alec looked almost uneasy, but nodded either way.

“Okay.”

The warlock led his boyfriend to the middle of the dance floor and then turned to face him, as they swayed slightly together, not deciding yet how they wanted to dance. Did they want to join the grinding crowd, or dance to their own pace?

Suddenly the music switch from some soothing trance to an upbeat techno song with a chill female vocalist. Alec couldn’t make out what she way singing, but the music was nice and he subtly started grinding against Magnus, working his hips seductively against him.

Magnus raised a dark purple eyebrow, but said nothing as he stared into Alec’s eyes, entranced. He could get lost in their depths for an eternity if he was allotted the time with him.

* * *

 

Magnus eyed Alec across the table as his Shadowhunter boyfriend smiled and genuinely laughed at whatever the cute faerie girl was saying to him. He’d never actually seen Alec have a good time in the presence of so many people and he wondered what had changed. Isabelle, who was sitting next to Magnus, sipping at a whole bottle of tequila, nudged him in the side.

“You know.” She said, her words only slurring slightly as she leaned into Magnus’s side, so he could hear her over the pounding bass. “I saw that faerie slip something into Alec’s glass earlier.”

Magnus frowned deeply.

“And you didn’t think it was important enough to tell me until now?” He growled.

She shook her head.

“I can see she meant no harm. She just wanted him to loosen up a little and have some fun.”

Magnus glared at the faerie girl, his green eyes glowing angrily. No one should be slipping his boyfriend anything, even if they wanted him to loosen up a bit. He was perfectly fine without foreign drugs in his system. He jumped when Isabelle laid her hand on his bicep.

“Relax, big boy. It was only just enough to make him slightly drunk or high.”

Magnus huffed. “Yea, okay.” He glance up and was caught off guard with the way Alec was looking at him. His cerulean eyes seemed to glow under the lights of the club- _no._ They really were _glowing_.

When Alec blinked slowly, the soft glow of blue brushed against his cheeks, just as his dark lashes brushed against his skin. Something about the way Alec was looking at him…it was breath taking and Magnus had to suck in a hard breath as his heart stuttered in his chest almost painfully.

“You two should just get a room already!” Isabelle exclaimed as she eyed her brother and his boyfriend practically eye-fucking across the table.


	2. and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify. This is Malec endgame.  
> And I know I'm jumping around. If you're confused:  
> They danced, sat down and had drinks and then they danced again...instead of getting a room. ;P

Alec swayed on his feet and Magnus slipped a protective arm around his waist, guiding him over to the tables.

“Let’s sit down, love.” He said over the music.

Alec smiled goofily, rolling his head side-to-side on his shoulders.

“Okay, butterfly.” He giggled. His blue eyes were unfocused and glowing brighter than Magnus had ever seen them.

The warlock plopped his boyfriend onto the booth next to Jace and moved off to the side where Clary and Isabelle were regarding Jace with a fangirlish amusement.

“What’s going on here, ladies?” Magnus purred, slipping to stand next to them.

“Drunk Jace.” They chimed in unison, completely focused on the scene unfurling in front of them.

Magnus raised a well-manicured eyebrow.

Alec had reached over and gripped his fingers into the front of his _parabatai_ ’s white shirt, pulling him closer to speak in slurred sentences.

“I know who you are.” He said, head rolling forward so they were almost touching noses.

Jace nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“I love you.” Alec’s lips stretched into a thin smile. “I love you more than a brother. You’re family. Family and me. You’re me.”

“Yes, yes.” Jace chanted, his hand reaching up to caress the side of Alec’s bare neck and jaw. Alec mirrored him.

“Oh my God.” Clary and Isabelle whispered.

“This is rather interesting.” Magnus hummed in agreement.

Clary turned to the warlock, eyes wide and red hair flaring redder under the pulsing lights.

“You don’t think they would actually-!” Isabelle grabbed Clary’s sleeve and pointed towards the table.

Clary fell silent.

Jace had leaned forward, or maybe it had been Alec. Whoever; their faces were now pressed together and their parted lips were molding hotly against one another. Alec was whimpering against his _parabatai_ ’s lips, while Jace’s hands roamed the hard planes of his back; deft piano fingers slipping under Alec’s tight black shirt and dipping into the valleys of his muscles.

“Wow, damn.” Magnus wolf whistled, taking notice that they two _parabatai_ had gathered the wandering eyes and attention of some party-goers around them.

A swirl of cold jealously, wrapped Magnus’s heart for a brief moment before he reminded himself that this was _Jace_ and _Alec_. Love between _parabatai_ was forbidden anyway, not to mention they both were rather drunk.

“Let’s let them have their fun…” Magnus was saying slowly as his cat-eyes greedily took in the sight of his very attractive boyfriend making out with Jace, who, in Magnus’s mind, was actually rather hot in his own way.

Alec suddenly slid his hand down and under the collar of Jace’s jacket, slipping his fingers along the smooth skin and slowly began to peel away the jacket from Jace’s arms.

 “Or maybe not.” Magnus and Clary suddenly chimed together as they shot forward towards the booth, each pulling at their respective lovers to separate them. Magnus and Clary, had both, clearly drew the line at their boyfriend’s stripping each other in public.

“Oh come on!” Isabelle complained, disappointment shinning in her black eyes. “They were just getting to the good part!”

“I beg to differ.” Magnus grunted as he hauled a complaining Alec out of the booth and away from his _parabatai_.

 “Butterfly!” Alec cried disappointed at the sudden loss of body contact. “Why are you distracting me?!” He wiggled in Magnus’s grasp as the warlock wrapped his arms around him tightly, bringing their chests together and faces closer.

“I’m not.” Magnus mumbled before he crushed his lips to Alec’s, effectively cutting off all remaining protests.

“Gosh.” Izzy was mumbling under her breath as she watched her brother and his boyfriend exchange saliva. “You would think that Magnus could magic them into a room by now.”

Clary shuffled over with and arm around Jace’s waist as he leaned wholly on her small frame, babbling about the magic of kissing.

“Just a moment ago, you were egging your brother on to make out with my very drunk and sexy boyfriend. Now you’re scoffing at him for making out with Magnus?” Clary asked, eyeing the couple with a slight smile. It was almost endearing the way Alec clung to Magnus, as if he was his lifeline.

Izzy scoffed.

“It’s not the same when it’s your brother and his boyfriend.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder gracefully. “It’s a whole other story when it’s _both_ of your _brothers,_ who just happened to be _parabatai_ as well.”

Clary half shrugged the best she could under Jace’s weight.

“Anyway, I’m going to take this hot chunk of ass home.” She said, readjusting Jace’s muscled arm that slung over her shoulders. “You should get home too, and get some rest.”

Clary nodded in the direction of Magnus and Alec.

“It looks like they have the same idea.”

Sure enough, when Isabelle looked up, Magnus was leading Alec away in the crowd, their fingers entwined.

“Oh, alright.” Isabelle sighed. “Although I doubt they are really going to get much rest, let’s go.” She slipped under the other side of Jace and helped Clary carry him out of the club.


	3. Black

Alec pressed his back into the soft sheets, content to be laying comfortably like this under Magnus.

“Do you trust me, love?” Magnus asked softly, eyes shimmering with full affection.

Alec nodded, grinning sloppily. Magnus sat back on his hunches, straddling Alec’s hips and stretched his hands down to Alec.

“Take my hands then, dear.”

Alec laced his fingers with Magnus and smiled in his drunk stupor, when Magnus drew his arms up above his head and pressed his wrists into the pillows.

“I want you to stay like this, love. Don’t draw your arms down for any reason.” Magnus purred as his switched both of Alec’s pale wrists to one hand and applied pressure.

Alec arched beneath him and moaned sweetly.

* * *

 

Magnus was there, pressing his hands into Alec’s chest, running warming hands along his skin; reassuring and soothing. And as Alec threw back his head, there was a hard press of a hot head against him, opening him, stretching.

Alec groaned at the intrusion that wasn’t unwelcome. A line of fire ran through him as his body stretched to accommodate his boyfriend. Magnus wasn’t modest in size and Alec had learned to appreciate that over time, with lots of careful love and attention to going slow and taking their time. But now wasn’t really the time to go slow.

Alec wanted it hard and fast. He wanted to be already tipping over the cliff due the faerie drugs that heightened his sensitivity to the physical world immensely. But apparently, Magnus had other plans as he worked deeper into Alec’s heat with a sensual roll of his whole body.

* * *

 

His heart beat too fast, stuttering hard against his ribs; his head was thrown back, he breathed deeply as stars danced behind the dark spots of his vision; this dizzying undulating of bodies against each other. There was a line of flush down his chest and the man above him traced it with slender fingers sparkling in blue flames.

Alec couldn’t think, could barely form words, and definitely could hardly see. He couldn’t keep his eyes open in the pure ecstasy that burned him inside. He couldn’t help rolling his body up into that heat between them and then down into the cool sheets. He couldn’t help grabbing at the bars of the headboard for something to hold onto, because, after all, Magnus had commanded him not to move his arms down below his head.

And he most defiantly could feel every hard ridge and vein where they were flush. Magnus was so hot and hard and pulsing, Alec didn’t what to do with himself.  If kissing Jace was a sin, then this was burning in hell. And oh, was he burning. A line of fire running along his runes where Magnus traced the darkened lines with blue fire, but the rune that burned the most rested right over his heart. It pulsed in the heat of its awakening. It was the only rune they could share and Alec knew that if he was allowed to touch Magnus’s Alliance rune, he too would feel the pulsing burn of heat radiating from it.

They were drawing, not just their strength, but their love from each other as Magnus rolled his hips roughly against Alec’s. It was so slick between their skins, Alec couldn’t help but to moan as hot, hard skin slid into throbbing heat.

When Magnus shifted his rolling hips at an angle, Alec caught his moan, just barely, between his teeth and a swollen lip. Magnus noticed this and leaned down to hover over his wrecked boyfriend, their lips inches apart.

Alec wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss Magnus, but because his warlock liked to tease the ever living shit out of him, he was too far away for Alec to lean up into a kiss. Alec growled in annoyance and Magnus just smirked.

Tension thick enough between them to see grew and Magnus gave in, because Alec had that pleading look. He had wanted a kiss so bad, tears had formed at the corners of his eyes.

The kiss was a rush of water. Lips, teeth and tongue tangled and Magnus kept teasingly biting into Alec’s swollen lips and dragging his bite off of them slowly.

He was driving Alec insane.

The Shadowhunter was growling and whimpering at the neglect. He kept flicking out his tongue, trying to get more of the taste of the sexy man above him, who somehow managed to keep his hips rolling against Alec, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. Alec eventually growled to a surprised warlock.

“Kiss me, dammit!”

His boyfriend never cursed and this new, feral side of him, Magnus definitely was going to enjoy. He leaned down again, and pressed his lips desperately against Alec’s. It was soft, oh so soft compared to the hot, hard connection of where Magnus was slipped inside Alec. It was so intimate and different that Magnus couldn’t help but groan softly into the new kiss.

Alec was shyly tracing his lips with a warm tongue and Magnus tried to retaliate by getting a good grip on his tongue with his teeth and a nice long bite. He could sense that Alec’s body was coiling up like a spring ready to uncoil and go everywhere, but his lips had softened considerable to distract Magnus from his ultimate goal of getting Alec pushed over the edge of the cliff.

What really amazed Magnus was that, despite Alec’s desperation with the faerie drugs in his system, he had managed to keep his arms up and around his head like Magnus had wanted him to from the beginning. His boyfriend’s resolve was impressive. As a reward, Magnus ran his warm palms up over Alec’s straining muscles in his arms, pausing to roughly thumb the sensitive skin of the crease of Alec’s elbow.

Alec arched up, his spine bending at an impossible curve and a deep moan escaped him. Magnus smirked.

“You like that, darling?” Magnus purred.

Alec groaned in response, muscles straining and twitching as Magnus continued his ministrations, thumbing along the blue veins along the underside of Alec’s wrists.

“You’re so sensitive here.”

Magnus pulled an arm down and pressed a searing kissed to his boyfriend's pale wrist. Alec closed his eyes in pure pleasure that ran through his nerves. Magnus’s lips against his thin skin were so soft, wet, warm. Warmth spread down his arms like wildfire, spreading around his body, warming him.

“Magnus…” he murmured opening his eyes briefly; that blue glow shone momentarily against his pale cheekbones.

“Mnh?”

“I love you so much…”

Magnus paused for a second in surprise. His Alec was so beautiful, the embodiment of perfection.

“I love you very much, too Darling.” Magnus smiled a very soft and genuine smile that Alec saw rarely grace his features, before he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Alec’s temple, and then to the other.

And suddenly Alec was assaulted on all sides. Magnus resumed his rolling hips; slow, sensual. He returned the arm to its original position, sliding his warm hands down and around Alec’s chest, thumbs rolling over pert, pink nipples with delicious friction. Magnus leaned down and mouthed at Alec’s collar bone, sucking a sensitive spot where he knew Alec liked to display his hickies.

Alec threw back his head with a rather undignified cry. When Magnus bent over, his hips shifted inside him and suddenly the hard ridge of the head of his hot cock was grinding into that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Alec. The white of his vision was just as intense as the sensations running through his nerves and suddenly Alec didn’t know where he started and Magnus ended.

White shattered across his vision and his body convulsed under Magnus. He could barely hear the warlock’s groan of completion over the loud ringing in his ears.

For a few moments, Magnus still throbbed heavily inside Alec, but he gradually got soft and Alec moaned at the warm slick in his ass as Magnus shifted around. He felt Magnus pause to catch his breath before his hands pressed gently into Alec’s hips and he slipped out from inside Alec; who whimpered at the nearly unpleasant sensation. Magnus rolled to the side of Alec not caring the sheets were bunched up underneath him. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed their pack of flushable wipes, opening it and started to meticulously clean up their sticky stomachs. The next few wipes were used to clean between Alec’s sticky thighs.

Said Shadowhunter just hummed in content at the attention.

When Magnus was done, he rolled off the bed and padded to the bathroom, where Alec could hear him flushing the wipes away. He returned and settled next to Alec, wrapping an arm around the shadowhunter’s bare chest and turning him over on his side so that he was facing Magnus’s side. Alec didn’t need any encouragement and immediately burrowed into Magnus’s warmth throwing his arm across the lean, tanned, and still sweaty chest.

“Babe?” Magnus asked softly.

“Mnh?”

“Do you want to take a shower so you can clean inside?”

Alec shook his head, _no._

“I want to have you in me all night long.” He murmured mischievously and Magnus chuckled. “I want to see what it feels like to wake up in the morning and still feel your cum keeping my ass slick, until I have the decency to shower.”

Magnus raised a thin eyebrow. “Well if you put it that way…” he smirked kissing Alec’s damp temple. “I love that you’re so kinky for me. Please let me keep it all to myself.”

Alec closed his eyes and hummed for a moment.

“I promise no one else will see me like this. Not everyone has an exhibitionist streak as big as yours.”

“Even so, you still love me for it.” A warm hand ran down Alec’s relaxed arm.

“I love you for everything you are.”

“And I you, Darling.” Magnus smiled that rare smile again.

“I sure hope so.” Alec huffed in fake annoyance. “Let’s go to sleep though. I’m no longer drunk or feeling the effect of whatever that faerie slipped me and I feel as if I was hit by a Ravenor demon jumping off the bullet train.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly whatever was making Alec uncomfortable disappeared.

“Mmm, thank you, Magnus.”

“You’re welcome love. Go to sleep, have sweet dreams. Goodnight, love.” Magnus murmured, already falling to his own drowsiness.

“Night, Magnus.”

And they promptly passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me TELL YOU. I'm too lazy to write the next scene out, but I WILL TELL YOU. 
> 
> God Alec wakes up still slick and messy and Magnus suggests another round and they wind up with three rounds of hot smutty, sweaty and just downright filthy sex. Once on the bed, once against the wall on the way to the bathroom, and lastly against the cold tiles of the shower before they even get the water running. Man they can't just keep it in their pants, can they? I think it's safe to say, we all know just what would have happened if I owned these babes along with TMI, etc.
> 
> Anyway, Malec fluff always makes me emotional. I feel like there's so much more to their relationship than just physical attraction and I seriously tried to show that in the little gestures and such. I hope I portrayed this idea of mine well. Leave me comments if you have any questions about details.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you have anything you might like to see me write in the future. I'm willing to dabble around topics.  
> UPDATE: Please go check out my other story "These Things Don't Just Happen!" it has more Malec and features endgame Malace! So be prepared for plenty of 3somes! And plenty of more Jace involved!  
> ~SwampyGreenie


End file.
